Pétalos caídos
by Dechulove
Summary: Último año en Hogwarts. Varios acontecimientos ocurrirán a lo largo de este movido año. Una nueva materia hace logra que las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin se unan.
1. Chapter 1

**1- Primero de Septiembre.**

El verano estaba terminando, ya haciendo su aparición los días frescos y las hojas caídas.

Eran las seis de la mañana, y el sol se terminaba de posar en el horizonte.

Era lunes, siendo más específicos primero de Septiembre, lo que significaba que Hogwarts reabriría sus puertas, para recibir nuevamente a sus alumnos.

Un grupo de chicos ingresarían con temores, esperando que su primer día fuese agradable, ansiosos por saber que cosas les esperaría, deseando que sus profesores sean buenos, e intentando descifrar a que casa pertenecerían.

Mientras que otro grupo de jóvenes entrarían con seguridad, ya acostumbrados a cada comienzo de año, y con melancolía deseando volver a los primeros años que asistían al establecimiento. Ingresarían pensando que este era su último año en aquel lugar, que se había convertido prácticamente en su segunda casa.

Era su último primer día, y luego de unos meses entrarían a la etapa de adultos, lo que les era bastante atemorizante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las vacaciones habían sido extremadamente agitadas y tensas para este trío, lo que en realidad tendría que haber sido todo lo contrario, pero a ellos ya nada les parecía raro. Desde que habían entrado a primero sus vidas habían dado un giro de 360º, por ende la irracionalidad convivía con ellos.

Todos los días fueron dedicados a la búsqueda, y posteriormente, la destrucción de los horrocruxes, lo que había sido un gran éxito. Si bien hubieran deseado derrotar a Voldemort, lo que resultaría una tarea muy difícil, no pudieron lograrlo, porque no habían podido localizar su guarida.

Los tres tenían muy en cuenta la idea de no ingresar a Hogwarts, aunque esto significara perder el último año… pero sentían que la destrucción de Voldemort tendría que llevarse a cabo lo más pronto posible... no solo por ellos, ni por todos, sino también por el recuerdo de Dumbledore, el cual siempre estaba presente en sus mentes, y más que nada en sus corazones.

Igualmente la nueva directora, McGonagall, los había convencido a que sigan con sus estudios, que eran sumamente importantes. Prometiéndoles protección tanto a ellos, como a sus familias.

Todo ese tiempo habían vivido en _Grimmauld Place_Nº 12, para no poner en riesgo a los Weasleys, quienes siempre los habían acogido en la madriguera con mucho cariño, aunque Molly había insistido numerosas veces para que se queden junto a ella.

Luego de haber terminado con la destrucción de los horrocruxes decidieron pasar los dos últimos días de sus vacaciones en la Madriguera, los cuales fueron muy bien aprovechados.

_**FLASH BACK **_

_Cuando llegaron, Molly estrujó a cada uno de los chicos entre sus brazos, y les besó las mejillas, logrando que se sonrojen._

_-¡Están extremadamente flacos!- exclamó, con una mueca de terror-¿No comieron nada?-cuestionó con el ceño fruncido, y los ojos gravemente abiertos._

_- uhh… no empieces mamá- bufó Ron, rodando los ojos, pero pronto se puso serio, al ver la cara de pocos amigos de su madre._

_  
- Siéntense ya- ordenó Molly- en unos minutos termino de cocinar- agregó._

_-Bueno…- dijo el trío en coro._

_Harry estaba por sentarse, cuando vio asomarse por la puerta, a una emocionada Ginny, y solo fue cuestión de segundos para que esta cayera entre sus brazos, y que de sus ojos empezaran a brotar lágrimas. _

_Luego de estar varios minutos unidos, ella tomó sutilmente distancia, y agarró, con desesperación, la cara de Harry entre sus blancas manos, comprobando que todo estuviera bien. _

_-Tenía mucho miedo Harry- dijo, con la voz tomada, debido al llanto incontrolable._

_Harry no se animó a pronunciar palabra, y decidió abrazarla otra vez, intentando dejarle en claro todo lo que sentía en aquel momento, y dándole a entender que el también había tenido mucho miedo, y que habían sido incontables las veces que se planteó si volvería a verla, si podría volver a abrazarla como lo hacía ahora, y si podría besarla, que era lo que tanto deseaba en ese momento, pero sacó esa idea de sus pensamientos al recordar que no estaban solos, que habían dos personas que observaban la escena, y uno era el hermano de su querida Ginny._

_Hermione, quien se había levantado de su asiento con la intención de abrazar a su amiga, se vio interrumpida por Harry, quien se le había adelantado. Por eso tomó la determinación de observar la escena, lo que le produjo ternura y también ganas de estar en su situación pero con cierto colorado, que se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella._

_Ginny se separó de Harry y se abalanzó hacia su hermano y su mejor amiga, hasta que apareció la señora Weasley en el comedor, obligándolos a que se sienten para empezar a comer._

_Durante el almuerzo los cuatro amigos hablaron como si fuera la última vez que lo hicieran. _

_Gran parte de la charla se basó en la expedición del trío en busca de los horrocruxes, y de todos los obstáculos que tuvieron que enfrentar. Y la otra parte estaba enfocada en el nuevo año escolar, y las aspiraciones que tenían cada uno sobre este._

_**FIN FLASHBACKS**_

. OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fue la primera en despertarse.

Tomó su uniforme, y en putas de pie caminó hasta el pasillo, para no despertar a Ginny, quien dormía plácidamente.

Bajó las escaleras, con una sonrisa pegada a su rostro que se debía al entusiasmo que sentía por el primer día de clases.

Aprovechó que era la única que estaba fuera de la cama para poder darse una relajante ducha, que a su vez despertara su mente.

Entró al baño y apoyó las prendas en la tapa del inodoro. Luego abrió la canilla del agua caliente y prosiguió con la fría, para moderar la temperatura.

Antes de meterse en la ducha, se miró en el espejo… hacía ya un mes que había notado cambios en su rostro y en su cuerpo, pero prefirió no darle importancia, ya que pensó que era solo un absurdo pensamiento de su cabeza, debido a que ninguno de sus amigos había comentado al respecto.

Volvió de un salto a la realidad, y disfrutó del placer que provocaba el contacto del agua tibia con su piel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sintió como unas manos que tomaban sus hombros lo sacudían en un intento desesperado de sacarlo del mundo de los sueños.

-Cinco minutos más- pronunció con la voz ronca y los ojos aún cerrados.

- ¡No Ron, vamos a llegar tarde!- gritó Harry, logrando que el pelirrojo abriera sus ojos y cayera de la cama.

Ron juntó fuerza y se levantó del piso de madera, ayudándose con sus manos, mientras bufaba.

Se dirigió hacia el baño con las intenciones de lavarse la cara y poder despabilarse un poco, pero sus pasos pararon al ver a Hermione

La castaña se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta, con sus cabellos húmedos, y su cara resplandeciente.

Últimamente la notaba tan diferente, si bien siempre la consideró hermosa, ahora ese pensamiento se intensificaba. Y con ello crecían los miedos de que estuviera con algún chico que no fuese él, ya que ahora estaba seguro de que todos los chicos de Hogwarts estarían persiguiéndola. Y el estaba totalmente preparado para lanzarle un _moco de murciélago_ a cualquiera que decidiera acercarse a la castaña.

Buenos días Ron- interrumpió Hermione, al sentirse incómoda por la penetrante mirada del susodicho.

Bue…buenos días- Balbuceó aún sumido entre sus pensamientos.

La castaña despareció por el pasillo, dejando a un colorado anonadado, que por sus adentros deseaba que ella sólo fuera de él y de nadie más, que algún día ella pudiera percatarse del inmenso amor que tenía guardado, desde hacía varios años… porque el la quería hace tiempo, pero su escasez de valor ante este tipo de situaciones lo absorbía, impidiéndole expresarse.

_**Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez  
Descifrando tu silencio  
Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel  
Pero pierdo en el intento  
Y por mas que busco darte amor  
Nunca te fijaste en mi  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti  
Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable… inalcanzable  
Vivo en la vereda de tu soledad  
Cuando alguien te lastima  
Y ya no se decirte que no hay nadie más  
Que te ame sin medida  
Como duele verte suspirar por quien no te hace feliz  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti  
Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable… inalcanzable  
Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable… inalcanzable  
inalcanzable …**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron frunció el ceño al recibir el reto de su madre, por haber empezado a desayunar, cuando aún todavía no se encontraban todos en la mesa.

Ginny, quien estaba sentada al lado de Ron, rió al observar la escena, recibiendo la mirada asesina de su hermano.

Por la puerta del comedor hicieron su aparición los gemelos con Harry y Hermione, provocando una esbozada sonrisa en Ron.

¡Por fin llegaron!- exclamó Ron, llevándose un gran trozo de budín a la boca.

Todos los presentes sonrieron ante el comentario del colorado, y tuvieron que desayunar lo más rápido que pudieron, ya que se les hacía tarde y Molly comenzaba a ponerse irritante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un elfo doméstico preparaba la valija de su amo, mientras este lo miraba despectivamente, esperando que un milagro sucediera, y que a su madre se le quitara la estúpida idea de que cursara el último de sus años en esa escuela de impuros.

Aunque tenía que aceptar que la idea de no cargar con el rol de mortífago lo aliviaba enormemente, pero un Malfoy nunca demostraba tales sentimientos.

Narcissa había decidido que lo mejor sería que Draco no se convirtiera en un despiadado mortífago. El miedo a perderlo era inmenso, y ya era suficiente con que Lucius se encontrara encerrado tras las rejas.

Estaba segura que después de esta decisión los seguidores de Voldemort vendrían a buscarla, para terminar con su vida, por eso tenía planeado desaparecer de la mansión y ocultarse en distintas partes del mundo, hasta que el innombrable fuera derrotado. Ya hacía tiempo que deseaba que este fuera derribado, sin importar que fuera en manos de Potter.

Lo único que deseaba era que su marido regresara a su lado y que Draco pudiera crecer en paz, sin tener que preocuparse por el maldito destino que le había tocado.

Entró a la habitación de su hijo comunicándole que ya estaba todo listo, y cuando a penas este se levantó del sillón en el que reposaba, lo abrazó fuertemente, provocando que Draco se pusiera un poco incómodo, aunque ese abrazo se sentía muy bien.

Te escribiré cada tanto, para que nadie sospeche- le susurró al oído, para luego mirarlo detenidamente a los ojos, y así poder gravarlos en el tiempo. Nadie aseguraba que todo saldría bien…

Draco prefirió no contestar, y le regaló una sonrisa a su madre, que hacía gran contraste con su mirada, que podría jurarse que emitía frío.

Adiós- pronunció Narcissa con apenas un hilo de voz, pero intentando guardar la compostura, siempre había sino una mujer muy refinada y escasa de demostraciones afectivas.

Adiós… mamá- dijo de espaldas a ella.

Sentía que este año sería muy pesado e irritante. Desde que su padre había sido encarcelado, el estatus de su familia en Hogwarts había bajado de nivel. Él, que siempre había sido el rey, y había gozado de los beneficios de tal rol, hoy se veía entre la espada y la pared, pues posiblemente, su reinado había acabado.

Aunque el no se quedaría recostado, claro que no… era un Malfoy, y como tal, nunca se dejaría vencer. Demostraría que no necesitaría de nadie para triunfar.

Entre tantas cosas que había vivido en este poco tiempo, sentía que en sus adentros se estaba llevando acabo una gran revolución. Ya no podía discernir entre el bien y el mal… o mejor dicho ya no sentía esa seguridad de que lo que el siempre hacía era lo justo, lo correcto.

Aunque pesara, definitivamente estaba cambiando…

* * *

**Todo lo que reconozcan fue escrito por J. K. Rowling**

**También quiero aclarar que la canción que puse se llama inalcanzable y es de RBD. Se las recomiendo es muy dulce.**

A lo largo de la historia pondre varias canciones que tengan que ver con el momento que estan viviendo nuestros queridos personajes :) en el caso de hoy fue por el momento que vivio Ron, como se sintio, etc. :)

Que emoción!, estaba esperando el momento de comenzar a postear esta historia, por favor ténganme paciencia, porque no soy genial en la escritura. Mejor dicho, me podría calificar como mediocre jaja.

Como podrán ver el comienzo no se asemeja a nada con un dramione no?, pero bueno con el tiempo comenzara a tomar otro sabor :)

Creo que lo que más me gusta de esta historia es el título, pero por qué se llama asi?, eso lo podrán saber recién cuando estemos entrando en el final.

Y tengan en cuenta que con el tema de escribir sobre la magia soy bastante mala, :S, asi que por favor téngame paciencia también

Un besito lectores y escritores :)


	2. Chapter 2

Buenoo bueno, :), holaa gente querida, acá llega el capítulo 2. No me molesté en subirlo rápidamente y menos en escribirlo, ya que todavía nadie leyo la historia, pero bueno tiempo al tiempo. Espero que esta pequeña historia vaya ganando seguidores. :)

Es sabido de ante mano que todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenecer a J. K Rowling. :)

En este capítulo he incluido un tema que amo con toda mi alma: Te voy a perder- Alejandro Fernandez.

Sería lindo que bajen el tema y lo escuchen en el momento, pero bueno es lo menos importante :),

dechulove-

* * *

_**2- **__**Cambios a la vista**_.

Pensar que habían estado muy cerca de perder el último de sus años en Hogwarts. Pero una vez mas se encontraban en la plataforma 9 ¾, observando a sus alrededores, esperando a encontrarse con caras familiares.

En los vagones había solamente una mísera cantidad de estudiantes, debido a que aún faltaban varios minutos para partir a Hogwarts

Harry observó la locomotora y luego miró detenidamente a sus dos amigos, preguntándose como fue que había pasado tanto tiempo. Todavía recordaba el día en que los conoció, y nunca había imaginado que pasarían a ser una pieza tan importante en su vida.

Y… ¿Cómo olvidarse de Ginny?, ¿Cuándo fue que se había enamorado de ella?, varias veces se lo había cuestionado, pero por más que intentó responderse a aquella interrogativa que desde hacía tiempo bailaba por su cabeza, nunca pudo darse cuenta cuando fue que había dejado de verla como una niña, como una amiguita, como la hermana de su amigo, para comenzar a verla como una mujer, porque obviamente en eso se había convertido… en una preciosa mujer.

Había crecido unos centímetros, causando que su cuerpo se estilizara, regalándole una cintura más pronunciada. Podría jurar que sus ojos habían tomado un tono aún más verde y ahora llevaba un flequillo inclinado para su costado derecho causando que su cara se volviera refinada.

¡Ahí viene Luna!- exclamó emocionada la castaña, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry.

Hola chicos- saludó cortésmente dedicándole una expectante mirada a Hermione, para luego posar sus claros ojos en Ron, interrogándole mentalmente si por fin había pasado algo con el inseguro pelirrojo.

Hermione solo rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto de resignación, provocando una sonrisa a Ginny, quien observaba la escena entendiendo exactamente todo.

-Me parece que lo mejor es que me resigne- dijo insegura la castaña.

-No, no bajes los brazos, aunque ya debe ser cansador, pero vos lo conocés. ¡Es un tonto!- exclamó la pelirroja. Su tono de voz había subido lo suficiente, como para que cierto sujeto lo notara. Y así fue.

-¿Quién es un tonto?-interrogó el pelirrojo suspicazmente dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las chicas

-¿Qué te importa?-preguntó Ginny, colocando sus manos en la cadera, lo que le produjo escalofríos a Ron, al percatarse de que ese gesto había sido totalmente heredado de su madre.

Ron solo frunció el ceño en una muestra de enojo, y asesinó a su hermana de una fría mirada.

-¿A caso te sentís aludido?- cuestionó Ginny, reflejando en su rostro gran satisfacción, al sentir que estaba dando en el clavo.

El colorado abrió la boca preparado para empezar una batalla campal, pero se vio interrumpido.

-¡Basta!- amenazó Hermione, quien estaba observando la escena, como si fuera un partido de tenis muggle.

Ginny rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos desilusionada.

-No te preocupes Ron- dijo la pelirroja- estábamos hablando de otro tonto.

-Ah- pronunció Ron tranquilamente-¿Quisiste decirme tonto?-Cuestionó enojado por el comentario de su hermana, y avergonzado por su tardía respuesta.

-¡Ah que inteligente eres!- exclamó su hermana riéndose gravemente, produciendo que la cara de ron tomara, aunque fuera imposible, un todo más colorado que su propia cabellera.

Cuando Ginny se percató de las llamas que emitía la mirada de su hermano, prefirió enfriar un poco la situación, aunque su comentario no logró aquel efecto.

-No, mentira hermanito, solo hablábamos del chico que le gusta a Hermione- comentó muy tranquila- lo que pasa es que es un tonto y no se da cuenta que nuestra querida amiga está loca por él- dijo en un tono extremadamente irónico, que cualquiera hubiera podido entender sin ser conciente de los sentimientos de Hermione hacia Ron. Aunque siempre hay excepciones a las reglas, y el pelirrojo no había comprendido aquel comentario

-¡Auch!- exclamó la chica al sentir el codazo de su amiga.

-¿Estás loca?- le susurró al oído.

-No, no, dejame a mi Hermione, yo se lo que hago- contestó muy segura.

-Bueno…-dudó la castaña.

-¡Genial!- exclamó satisfecha con la respuesta de su amiga.

Ron, quien no entendía nada, recién había podido procesar la información.

-¡¿Te gusta alguien?!-soltó desesperado, sin poder controlar sus celos.

-¡No!, es la imaginación de tu hermana- respondió, mirando a Ginny con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ah, ya me parecía raro- dijo satisfecho por la respuesta de la castaña.

La cara de Hermione cambió de un momento al otro, _**¿por qué le parecía raro?...**_ se interrogó mentalmente. _**¿Tan poco mujer me ve?,**_ ya va a ver.

-En realidad…-dijo la castaña, no muy convencida de lo que estaba por decir- si me gusta un chico y creo que muy pronto se lo voy a decir- contestó, todavía enojada por el comentario de su amigo.

Los ojos verdes de Ron parecía que se iban a salir de su lugar. _**¿A Hermione le gustaba un chico?, **_no lo podía creer, siéndose sincero lo creía posible, pero él la quería tanto y deseaba más que nada poder estar con ella, y sentía que se le escapaba de las manos. Tal vez Harry tenía razón cuando le dijo que si no le decía lo que sentía a tiempo, ella iba a encontrar otro chico.

Y como si fuera poco ella iba a confesarle sus sentimientos a ese desconocido. Y era tan linda, tan buena, tan inteligente, que era imposible que aquel le diga que no, sería totalmente imposible.

_**No, no te vayas  
aun quedan palabras  
mil frases del alma  
y entre ellas no estaba el adiós  
espera todavía  
Falta besarte más, acariciarte  
además de promesas  
de esas que hay que cumplir  
No te puedes ir  
Rompe cabezas sin piezas  
los planes  
los sueños que apenas comienzan  
esto es un error  
además, va poner en tu bota su amor  
y no como yo  
Te amo sin miedo  
te amo cobarde  
te amo sin tiempo  
te amo que arde  
yo sé, te perderé  
Te amo dormida  
te amo en silencio  
te amo mi vida  
te amo lo siento  
y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer  
En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder  
No, no te vayas  
aun el café no esta listo  
yo sé que no has visto de mí lo mejor  
espera por favor  
Falta besarte más, acariciarte  
además de mil cosas  
que no son hermosas sin ti  
no te puedes ir  
Rompe cabezas sin piezas  
los planes  
los sueños que apenas comiezan  
esto es un error  
ademas va poner en tu bota su amor  
y no como yo  
Te amo sin miedo  
te amo cobarde  
te amo sin tiempo  
te amo que arde  
yo sé, te perderé  
Te amo dormida  
te amo en silencio  
te amo mi vida  
te amo lo siento  
y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer  
En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder  
Te amo dormida  
te amo en silencio  
te amo mi vida  
te amo lo siento  
y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer  
En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder  
Te voy a perder**_

_**¡La estoy perdiendo!...**_ exclamó para sus adentros.

_Muffliato- __pronunció_ la castaña apuntando con su varita a Ron.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Luna quien había observado la escena todo el tiempo sin acotar ningún comentario.

-No sé- contestó la castaña-¿Qué voy a hacer chicas?- preguntó perdida.

-¿Cómo que vas a hacer Hermione?-interrogó exaltada la pelirroja-Está muy bien lo que hiciste, los celos de mi hermano se van a despertar- dijo Ginny, disfrutando su futura victoria, mejor dicho, la victoria de Hermione.

-¿De verdad?-interrogó no muy segura del plan de Ginny.

-Si, yo creo que puede ser un buen plan, aunque para mi tendrías que decirle que te pasan cosas con el- aconsejó Luna, siempre tan segura e impulsiva.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ron quien las observaba sin poder escuchar ni una palabra-Creo que se quedaron mudas chicas- dijo extremadamente sorprendido.

Ante el comentario de Ron, estallaron a carcajadas, pero decidieron que ya era el momento de que volviera a escuchar. Solo había sido una charla femenina de emergencia.

-Ya las escucho,¿Qué les pasó?- interrogó ingenuamente.

-Nada Ron, nada-dijo Hermione entre risas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Su ánimo seguía igual que antes, era imposible esperar que de ese rostro se dibujara una sonrisa. Su fastidio empeoró cuando al ingresar a la plataforma se escuchaban risitas gravemente molestas, aunque las comprendía, era imposible que alguien se le resistiera.

Todavía no sabía que hacía en aquel lugar, pero sabía que gran parte de aquella razón era su madre. Sacó de su bolsillo una brillante cadena de oro y la acarició con su pulgar observándola detenidamente…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Draco estaba cruzando la puerta de la mansión cuando la voz de su madre detuvo sus pasos._

_-Espera Draco-dijo tristemente._

_Draco se dio vuelta y caminó hacia su madre observándola curioso._

_-¿Que pasa?-cuestionó _

_-Toma-ordenó Narcissa abriendo su mano, mostrándole una cadena de oro que brillaba increíblemente, como dije llevaba una pequeña esfera plana del mismo metal. Draco examinó curiosamente la cadena, y luego le dedicó una mirada interrogante a su madre, no hizo falta que pronunciara palabra alguna, obviamente, ella conocía todos sus gestos, y prosiguió a hablar- es una cadena que he heredado de mis ancestros, quiero que la tengas, para que siempre te acuerdes de mi- aclaró._

_Draco no supo que contestar, se limitó a hacer un gesto de afirmación con su cabeza. Y segundos después ya no se encontraba en su preciada mansión._

_Narcissa quedó observando la puerta por la que Draco hacía tan solo instantes había desaparecido. __**Espero que estés bien hijo…**__deseó mentalmente. Lo que Draco no sabía era que lo que su madre le había obsequiado no era una simple cadena…_

_**FIN FLASHBACKS**_

Observó su entorno buscando a alguien digno para hablar, pero no encontró a nadie, ni siquiera Zabinni y Pansy. De repente posó sus ojos en alguien que siempre odió…

-San Potter y como siempre acompañado de la comadreja- susurró casi para sus adentros.

¿Pero donde estaba la sangre sucia?¿Por fin se había muerto? .Buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarla. Draco parecía hipnotizado, estaba totalmente anonadado.

Hermione había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que la vio, su cuerpo se había desarrollado notablemente ganando pronunciadas curvas, imposibles de ser pasadas de percibidas. Su cara era más refinada y su anteriormente enmarañado pelo se había convertido en ondas bien formadas que llegaban al término de su pecho.

_**Esa impura estaba**_…

-¡Draco!-gritó Pansy.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el grito, pero sinceramente estaba agradeciendo mentalmente a Pansy por ello, ya que en ese preciso momento Hermione había dirigido su mirada hacia él. Esa escuela de impuros lo estaba afectando enormemente…

-¿Así que estabas mirando a la sangre sucia?- dijo emitiendo una sonrisa gravemente irónica.

-Como acabas de decir es una sangre sucia, no puedo perder mi tiempo mirado cosas como esas- contestó fríamente con el objetivo de que Pansy se sintiera satisfecha con su respuesta.

-Si vos lo decís…-dijo incrédula.

Draco le dedicó nuevamente una fugaz mirada a Hermione, observándola de la cabeza a los pies, y antes de que Pansy se percatara, sacó sus ojos grises de aquella mujer, porque obviamente ahora si era una mujer.

Pensó tres segundos, y abrió sus ojos aún más en signo de asombro. Al darse cuenta de que la chica que se encontraba a su lado no debería estar en aquel lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que haces acá?- le susurró, clavando sus ojos en forma interrogante.

Lo miró unos segundos, sin entender a que se refería, y luego entendió la interrogativa.

-Decidí no formar parte de los súbditos de Voldemort- contestó tranquilamente mientras con su mano derecha acomodaba su largo cabello negro, lo que tuvo como consecuencia una mirada inquisidora de Draco acompañada de un gesto de asombro. Le sorprendía la tranquilidad con que Pansy hablaba del tema, definitivamente había cambiado. Ya no era la niña mimada con la que él había compartido varios años de su niñez. Si bien siempre le había tenido aprecio, podría decirse que era un tanto histérica.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos, antes de que Draco pudiera ensamblar todas las piezas del rompecabezas y así comprender que tanto los padres de Pansy como los suyo habían decidido tomar el mismo camino…

-Es mejor que no hablemos de este tema aquí, no podemos estar confiados de nada ni de nadie- dijo disimuladamente.

Pansy solo se limitó a hacer un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Seguían riéndose de Ron, mientras este le contaba a Harry sobre la extraña escena que había acabado de vivir. La atención que le estaba prestando a su amigo era mísera pero Ron, siempre tan distraído, no se había percatado, y no dejaba de hablar creyendo que Harry lo escuchaba atentamente.

Pero sus risas fueron cortadas instantáneamente por lo que sus ojos miraban…

Ginny observaba anonada al rubio petulante que caminaba solitariamente por el andén.

-Llegó el hurón- dijo despectivamente-¡y no están nada mal!- exclamó, logrando que en el rostro de Hermione se dibujara una mueca de horror.

Luna sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga, y le dedicó una última mirada al sujeto en cuestión. Si bien Malfoy era… _atractivo_, nunca le había interesado en lo absoluto.

La castaña lo miraba de reojo, podría ser que, tal vez, Malfoy estaba un poco diferente, pero nunca se atrevería a hacer un comentario como el de la pelirroja…

Había crecido varios centímetros y su espalda se había ensanchado, todo su cuerpo se había fortalecido despertando varios suspiros en las chicas que posaban sus ojos sobre el rubio. Ya no llevaba el pelo para atrás, ahora tenía un flequillo conformado por algunos mechones que caían sobre su frente sin llegar a rozar sus claras cejas.

Su cambio físico era bien recibido por el sector femenino, quien siempre había asechado a este personaje.

Sin embargo, entre tantos pensamientos y observaciones detallistas, Hermione pudo percatarse de que había algo que no era igual que siempre. El caminar de Malfoy siempre se había destacado por su extrema elegancia, y así seguía siendo en ese momento, pero ese egocentrismo tan característico de su persona no parecía plasmado en la superficie. Para ser más exactos caminaba como un alma desolada. Sus ojos parecían aún más fríos que de costumbre. Los ojos de Malfoy eran muy particulares, en otras personas podrían considerarse extravagantes y hermosos, sin embargo el frío proveniente del alma de este daba la impresión que congelaba la belleza de sus orbes.

_**¿Y por qué no está con sus guarda espaldas?- **_se interrogó para sus adentros. Era imposible que Malfoy caminara, aunque sea un paso, sin la compañía de sus "gigantes". Siempre se había creído más que cualquier ser que pudiera habitar la tierra, sin embargo, ella siempre pudo notar ciertas actitudes del rubio obstinado que eran contradictorias a sus acciones… alguien que se creía tan fuerte y poderoso ante los terceros, se supone que se debe sentir seguro, como para dar, sólo, una cierta cantidad de pasos por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sin embargo, ese no era el caso de Malfoy. Podría decirse que era una persona… extraña, aunque eso no era ninguna novedad.

_**¿Qué hago pensando en Malfoy?-**_ se replanteó mentalmente, _**debo estar demasiado aburrida**_- intentó convencerse.

Quitó su intrigante mirada de aquel joven, para posarla en los ojos de sus amigas, quienes habían comenzado una nueva conversación. Y por más que intentó prestar atención, le fue una tarea dificultosa, ya que se sentía extrañamente incómoda. Estuvo tan solo unos segundos hasta identificar cual era la causa…_alguien la miraba_. Pero la gran incógnita era: ¿Quién?

Paseó sus ojos por todo el andén, sin embargo, no pudo encontrar a alguna persona que en aquel momento tuviera su mirada en ella.

_**Perseguida-**_ se reprendió mentalmente.

Molly y los gemelos se acercaron para despedirse, interrumpiendo las respectivas conversaciones. La primera extendió sus brazos preparada para obsequiar un gran abrazo maternal, muy característico de ella. Mientras que los gemelos se limitaron a golpear en la cabeza a su hermano cariñosamente, para luego encomendarle la misión de proteger a su hermana menor, ya que estaba a la vista que cada día lucía más linda y el solo pensar que algún cretino se pudiera acercar a ella lograba que los músculos de sus caras se contrajeran.

-Y haber cuando apresurás los trámites con Hermione- dijo Fred en tono burlón, provocando que Ron se sonrojara totalmente.

_**Eso tendría que hacer…**_Ya estaba decidido, este año haría cualquier cosa con tal de poder conseguir el corazón de su amiga, a la cual siempre había amado secretamente.

Los ojos de Luna asumieron un brillo particular al observar a aquel chico que se acercaba a pasos pausados. Su cabello era castaño, complementándose perfectamente con sus ojos los cuales eran del mismo color. En cuanto a su contextura física, se podría decir que era alto, portador de una espalda admirable por cualquier mujer. No pudo entender por qué, pero estaba segura de que era una persona muy particular y ansiaba el momento por descubrirlo.

En ese mismo instante, Theodore Nott, percibió la mirada celeste de Luna posada en él e, inesperadamente, le regaló una sonrisa, dejando relucir sus blancos dientes, provocando una revolución interna en esa dulce rubia.

-Vamos Luna- apresuró Hermione tomándola de la mano para ingresar a la locomotora. Ya que en tan solo dos minutos partirían de aquel lugar, para por fin llegar a Hogwarts…

Espero que este capítulo halla sido de su agrado. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**3**__**-En el vagón. **_

Ya dentro de la locomotora Ginny y Luna se dirigieron hacia el vagón donde se alojaban los alumnos pertenecientes a sexto año, despidiéndose de sus amigos.

El trío observó detenidamente su alrededor divisando entre tantos estudiantes caras que nunca habían visto…

Hermione podía sentir como varias miradas se apoyaban sobre ella. El sector masculino contemplaba el nuevo aspecto de la valiente Gryffindor, recibiéndolo de buenas maneras; mientras que el sector femenino le dedicaba miradas envidiosas y sorpresivas. Aquello fue suficiente como para que dentro de ella invadiera una profunda incomodidad, causando que sus pasos aceleraran en busca de un compartimiento.

Harry intentaba seguir el paso de su amiga, mientras que Ron regalaba miradas asesinas a cualquiera que osase acercarse a Hermione. Su sangre hervía, ya estaba totalmente claro…si no se apresuraba cualquier tiburón se le adelantaría y conseguiría ese corazón que él había deseado obtener desde hacía varios años.

La tarea de encontrar algún compartimiento vacío se había vuelto dificultosa, ya que ellos habían sido los últimos en subir. Cada vez su cercanía al territorio de los Slytherins era mayor, sin embargo, eso no pareció interesarle en lo absoluto a Hermione.

Pudo divisar a la lejanía un compartimiento que se encontraba libre, y sin dudar ni un segundo, se zambulló en este.

En tan solo unos segundos aparecieron sus dos amigos por debajo del marco de la puerta con el ceño fruncido, en señal de confusión.

-Pero las serpientes se encuentran muy cerca nuestro-protestó Ron con los brazos cruzados.

-Es verdad-secundó Harry.

-¡Vamos chicos!, no me van a decir que les interesan lo que puedan hacer ellos- intentó convencer Hermione.

- Puede que tengas razón- sentenciaron los Gryffindor aún no muy convencido.

Sinceramente estar cerca de las traicioneras serpientes era una idea desagradable para ambos, sin embargo, Harry nunca era deseoso de iniciar discusiones, prefería evadirlas si es que se podía, claro está. Mientras que Ron había decidido intentar no contradecirla, ya que siempre que abría su boca las conversaciones desembocaban en una interminable discusión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Solo eran dos en aquel compartimiento.

Claramente, luego de que el alumnado se percatara de que ambos tuvieran inclinaciones hacia los mortífagos eran pocos los que estarían gustosos de estar a su lado, y menos hablar de compartir por algunas horas un compartimiento.

-¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a Blaise?-preguntó Pansy rompiendo el silencio que habitaba fielmente en el lugar.

Draco se tomó unos segundos para voltearse y encontrarse con los ojos interrogantes de su compañera.

-No sé, tal vez se unió a los mortífagos- respondió serenamente- o tal vez pudo escapar e ingresará más tarde- prosiguió al ver como la cara de su amiga adquiría un gesto de preocupación.

Ella le devolvió una sencilla sonrisa, que pocas veces había regalado a otras personas. Era imposible pasar de percibido el tan lindo gesto que había tenido el muchacho. Draco y ella habían mantenido una amistad escasa de demostraciones de cariño. Sus respectivos padres siempre les habían recalcado que los sentimientos eran para los débiles. Sin embargo, en su interior ambos sabían que esas "debilidades" eran necesarias.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y por un segundo ambos tuvieron la ilusión de que Zabini ingresaría, sin embargo, sus deseos no fueron escuchados.

Theodore Nott entró y sin darle la menor importancia al gesto de desaprobación que había adoptado el rostro de Malfoy se sentó a su lado.

-¿Quien te ha dado permiso de que te sientes acá?- cuestionó fulminando al nuevo pasajero.

-Yo no necesito pedirle permiso a nadie- dijo tranquilamente.

-Claro que si, a mi- ordenó.

-¿Y por qué debería pedírtelo?- preguntó ágilmente Theodore Nott, logrando que Draco se quedara anonadado.

Pansy era una simple espectadora que intentaba contener la risa, para que el enojo de su amigo no pasara a mayores.

Draco se había quedado sin palabras y prefirió callar. Nunca alguien se había osado a cuestionarle, sin embargo, este muchacho no era un "alguien más".  
"Es de los míos", pensó y en sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, que fue capturada por los ojos de Pansy.  
Ya estaba escrito, este año no sería igual a los anteriores, para nada similar.

Le dedico una mirada al castaño y se volteó a observar el paisaje a través de la ventanilla…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione tomó un pesado libro de su bolso, y luego de ubicar su separador comenzó a leer tranquilamente.

Sus amigos solo se dedicaban a hablar de Quidditch y de lo emocionados que se encontraban de tener un encuentro contras las odiadas serpientes y hacerles tragar tierra.

"siempre lo mismo", pensó resignada, al escuchar los comentarios. Cerró el libro al ver que su lectura era interrumpida por el constante diálogo de los chicos, mientras que volteaba los ojos.

-Voy al baño- avisó Harry mientras se levantaba pausadamente de su cómodo asiento.

-Bueno- dijeron al unísono.

Hermione no sabía como ocupar sus manos, al empezar a ponerse nerviosa. Sus sentimientos por Ron cada vez eran más fuertes, y temía que al encontrarse a solas con él, estos brotaran de su interior y se expresaran libremente, sin que ella pudiera tomar el control de la situación.  
Fijó la vista al techo, encontrándolo raramente interesante en ese momento.

Mientras que los ojos de Ron se encontraban posados en ella. Era el momento oportuno para comenzar a actuar…

_**Flashbacks**_

_Antes de subir al vagón le había informado a Harry sobre sus intenciones, y posteriormente implorado que lo ayudara a conquistarla.  
_

_Harry nunca había tenido problema de ayudar a las personas, y menos a sus seres más queridos, pero vaciló ante el pedido de Ron ya que no se consideraba un experto en esos temas como para guiarlo, es más a él no le hubiera venido mal una "pequeña ayudita"._

-Bueno, esta bien-resolvió Harry, al mirar los ojos suplicantes de su amigo- pero no sé como pueda ayudarte- prosiguió.

-No te preocupes, ya tengo tu primer trabajito-dijo felizmente Ron.

-Está bien-sentenció mientras con su mano izquierda se rascaba la cabeza, incrédulo.

_**Fin Flashbacks **__**  
**_

-Hermione-llamó Ron, esperando toparse con los ojos de su amiga.

-¿Si Ron?- preguntó intentando mantenerse serena para que su nerviosismo no fuera puesto en evidencia.

-Sabés…-comenzó a hablar y se tomo unos pequeños segundos para continuar, los cuales fueron interminables para la castaña.- en este último tiempo estuvimos todos muy alborotados...- dijo comenzando a sentir que las palabras se le escapaban de la boca.

-Si es verdad-comentó rápidamente Hermione.

- Y nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte, que _**estás muy linda**_- sentenció finalmente, luego de haber sido interrumpido por su interlocutora, sintiendo como la sangre subía a su rostro, y este ardía.

Hermione se había quedado sin habla, nunca había imaginado saliera algún comentario halagador de Ron, es más, siempre que su amigo abría la boca sabía que diría algo que sería mal recibido. Sin embargo, en este momento, Ron Weasley, su amigo de toda la vida, con quien había peleado ciento de veces, quien "metía la pata", la persona con menos tacto en el mundo, le estaba haciendo un cumplido mientras le regalaba una atractiva sonrisa. Si estaba totalmente segura, _**el mundo se había vuelto loco.**_

Gracias- titubeó, devolviéndole lo que se podría considerar una sonrisa.

Y vio su salvación en ese momento recorriendo el pasillo…_**el carrito de golosinas**_. Su rostro se relajó, y adquirió una gran sonrisa.

-¡Que bueno, es el carro de golosinas! - exclamó Hermione – moría de ganas por comer ranas de chocolate-prosiguió a terminar la oración

-Si…, que bueno – dijo desinteresadamente Ron, invadiéndose en él la desilusión.

-¿Querés algo? – preguntó cortésmente.

-No, gracias Hermione- dijo con desgano.

Salió rápido del lugar, sintiendo como el alivio la invadía. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos se sintió tonta…  
"Pudo haber pasado lo que siempre quise, soy una inútil cobarde", pensó.  
Se dirigió al baño y refrescó su cara, la cual había tomado un color rosado ante el acontecimiento ocurrido hacía tan solo unos minutos.  
Ya se sentía más serena y lista para volver, a demás era seguro que Harry ya se encontraría ahí.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al compartimiento, cuando vio a una alumna de su misma casa que disfrutara del placentero sabor de un gran chocolate blanco.

Y de un momento al otro Hermione se percató de un pequeño detalle…nunca había comprado las ranitas de chocolate.

-¡Que tonta! –exclamó, acto seguido llevó sus manos a su boca, dándose cuenta de que su pensamiento se había exteriorizado.

La chica que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellas, frunció el ceño, posiblemente dándose de aludida ante "el comentario" de la Gryffindor.

Hermione bajó la cabeza al sentir una gran vergüenza y caminó rápidamente, perdiendo de vista a la chica.  
Se paró en el lugar y comenzó a pensar donde se encontraría el carrito, no podía volver con las manos vacías, sino Ron pensaría que había huido de él, se daría cuenta de la verdadera razón.

Siguió caminando deduciendo que el carro ya debería encontrarse por el territorio de los Slytherins. Luego de haber recorrido unos metros lo vio a lo lejos y comenzó a acelerar sus pasos.

Llegó a este y miró al elfo que lo dirigía, y le regaló una sincera sonrisa, la cual este recibió extrañado, por lo general las personas no mostraban ningún tipo de simpatía con ellos. Sin embargo, Hermione era totalmente diferente, defendía fielmente los derechos de los elfos y odiaba que la gente los maltratase.

-¿Me darías 3 ranitas de chocolate?- preguntó sin que la sonrisa se desvaneciera de su rostro.

-Enseguida-contestó el elfo.

Hermione se adelantó y buscó su billetera en el bolsillo trasero de su jean y dirigió una mirada hacia atrás encontrándose con los ojos de Malfoy, quien rápidamente apartó su mirada. Ella se quedó mirando unos segundos hacia el mismo lugar, y luego volvió su mirada al elfo.

-Perdón, me quede tildada-se disculpó-¿Cuánto es? –preguntó.

-Nada, es un regalo- respondió con una sonrisa.

-No, no puedo aceptarlo- dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-Si, acéptalo no todos los días una linda jovencita me dedica una sonrisa- sentenció entregándole la bolsita con ranitas.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció Hermione, sintiéndose muy halagada con el pequeño elfo.

Sacó una de las ranitas y la llevó a su boca, saboreándola por unos varios segundos, para volver al compartimiento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Seguía contemplando el paisaje y pudo ver a través de la ventana el reflejo de Hermione parada ahí, al lado del detestable carro de golosinas.

Comenzó a observar a la sangre sucia, explorando cada detalle de su ser, la envidiaba, era notablemente feliz, sus padres seguramente la querían y posiblemente tenía algún tipo de relación con el pobretón Weasley, lo tenía todo ella… belleza y felicidad.

Sus observaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz de ese insoportable "nuevo compañero" de compartimiento. Le caía bien, era diferente a todas las personas que conocía era un chico para nada interesado, y que notablemente no le "besaba el trasero a nadie".

-Así que te gusta Granger- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Draco, sabiendo que esto le molestaría enormemente.

-No no me gusta Granger, puedes pensar lo que quieras- dijo, intentando parecer desinteresado.

Y en ese momento sus ojos se toparon con los de ella, debía admitirlo era una mujer linda, muy linda. No parecía de las del montón, tenía una mezcla particular, de inteligencia, belleza y bondad.  
Sin embargo, no pudo sostener la mirada más que unos diez segundos, y volvió a dirigirla hacia Theodore, quien se reía ante la escena.

* * *

**Luego de varios meses, he decidido subir el tercer capítulo, tuve un momento de inspiración, y escribí creo que tres cuartos de lo que es este humilde capítulo en el día de hoy, creo que ahora le estoy tomando más mano a esto de la escritura, espero…  
Igual no me moleste en subir, porque no hay seguidores de la historia, así que tampoco nadie espera emocionado mis posteos jajaja, es triste, pero es verdad.**

**Espero que en cada capítulo valla ganando algún comentario, creo que si 10 personas leen mi historia soy capaz de llorar de felicidad,.**

**Besoss : ) y muchos saludos a todos los lectores y escritores.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_4- Hogwarts_**

Luego de unas agotadoras horas de viaje, se encontraban parados a diez metros del que había sido su colegio por seis años seguidos, contemplando el ambiente que rodeaba aquel establecimiento…

_Gran parte de los alumnos, al igual que ellos, se encontraban en el exterior de Hogwarts.  
Muchos dialogaban frenéticamente, con aquellos compañeros que no habían visto hacía semanas. Otros se encontraban sentados sobre sus propias maletas, esperando que el establecimiento abriera sus puertas, para poder ingresar. Mientras que los más jóvenes llevaban reflejado en su rostro el entusiasmo que sentían por entrar a aquel lugar por primera vez._

_Luego de varios minutos Hagrid se paró a tan solo unos centímetros de la puerta principal de Hogwarts y en voz alta pidió silencio._-¡Quiero informales que a partir de este momento las puertas de Hogwarts quedan abiertas!- exclamó -primero deberán dejar sus maletas en las habitaciones correspondiente y posteriormente nos encontraremos en el comedor por el banquete de inicio de año. Los de primero hagan una fila por favor, que en diez minutos los guiaré en un recorrido por Hogwarts -prosiguió rápidamente al observar como la mayoría de los alumnos se levantaban estrepitosamente.

Luego de la petición del semi-gigante el barullo que invadía el lugar comenzó a cesar.

Mientras los más jóvenes alumnos formaban una gran fila peleándose por el orden que debía tener la misma los tres se acercaron velozmente para regalarle un fuerte abrazo a Hagrid. Este muy emocionado no pudiendo controlar su brutal fuerza, casi asfixia al trío.

-Tu barba me lastima Hagrid- se quejó Hermione corriéndole la gran barba.

-Está un poquito larga- bromeó el semi-gigante.

-¿Un poquito?- cuestionaron al unísono.

Luego de reír intensamente ante el comentario se separaron.

-¡Que grandes que están!- exclamó Hagrid observándolos de arriba abajo, mientras que les frotaba las cabezas en un gesto cariñoso- y pensar que hace tan solo unos año eran de esta estatura- dijo emocionadamente, mientras colocaba su mano derecha a la altura de su rodilla.

-No te pongas cursi- bromeó Ron mientras le daba unas pequeñas palmadas, que claramente para Hagrid resultaron insignificantes roces.

-No me pongo cursi- dijo un poco avergonzado mirándolos- lo que pasa es que es su último año en Hogwarts y cuando sepan de las nuevas noticias- prosiguió, cuando recién terminó la oración se había dado cuenta de que, como muchas veces, había hablado de más…

-¿Que nuevas noticias?- preguntó Hermione, antes de que Hagrid intentara cambiar de tema.

-¿Nuevas noticias?¿Quién habló de nuevas noticias?- cuestionó haciéndose pasar por desentendido- Chicos nos vemos en la cena, ahora tengo que acompañar a los más pequeños- se despidió rápidamente, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su cabaña.

En cada uno de ellos se plantó la curiosidad, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos hizo ademán de perseguir a su gran amigo, debido a que tan solo les quedaba media hora para acomodar sus pertenencias.

Caminaron juntos hasta la sala principal de Gryffindor, donde Hermione subió la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de las chicas.

Este año le tocaría compartir la habitación con Lavender y las hermanas Patil. Desde un principio sintió que la compañía de la primera mencionada no sería la mejor, pero luego de razonar correctamente sintió que era preferible dejar atrás los resentimientos y disfrutar de un año tan especial como sería este.

Entró a su nuevo cuarto instintivamente saludando a sus habitantes, sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa al no encontrarse con ninguna de sus compañeras.

-Seguramente deben estar en el gran comedor- murmuró casi para sus adentros, inspeccionando el reloj rosa de su muñeca, el cual apuntaba que faltaban tan solo quince minutos para las doce-debo apurarme.

Observó el cuarto buscando la cama que debía estar desocupada, en cuanto la encontró dejó sus valijas sobre esta, más tarde acomodaría…

Se asomó a la gran ventana del cuarto, y observó tranquilamente el paisaje, hasta que pudo ver un estudiante cuyos pasos se aceleraban al comprobar que estaba llegando tarde.  
Hermione apoyó su mano en la ventana y entrecerró sus ojos para intentar identificar al sujeto en la oscuridad del paisaje y cuando ya había podido determinar de quien se trataba, este irguió su cabeza y le tiró un beso engreídamente como si fuera su admiradora.

Ante el gesto la orgullosa Gryffindor se dio vuelta indignada por el mal comportamiento del chico.

Observó nuevamente el reloj comprobando que ya eran las ocho de la noche. Salió corriendo de la pieza dirigiéndose al gran comedor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Soltó un gemido al impactar contra el suelo, siempre le había costado aterrizar correctamente al utilizar un traslador. Tirado en el suelo observó su reloj deduciendo que ya debería estar por comenzar el banquete y luego de levantarse tomó sus maletas y comenzó a caminar hacia el establecimiento, maldiciendo la gran distancia y su pesado equipaje los cuales dificultaban sus pasos.

Sintió dos ojos clavados en su persona, y comenzó a buscar al dueño de ellos. Sin embargo no había nadie cerca de él, fue entonces cuando irguió su cabeza comprobando que esa mirada venía de los cuartos de las chicas, esforzó su vista para reconocer a la muchacha…

"Mira a la impurita" pensó para sus adentros con una mueca de satisfacción.

Y sin pensarlo un segundo irguió su cabeza y cuando sus ojos chocaron, llevó su mano derecha a su boca besándola y posteriormente regalarle ese beso a Hermione, deleitándose con el expresivo enojo de la chica al retirarse de la ventana.

Llegó al vestíbulo cuando se cruzó con la mirada coqueta de Lavender y su impulso hizo regalarle una sonrisa en la que mostraba su dentadura perfecta haciendo contraste con su piel morena.

La chica solo atinó a bajar la mirada al sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Sin embargo, en ese instante Zabinni siguió su camino con destino a la sala principal de Slytherins.

Cuando llegó al cuadro, se dio cuenta de que no sabía cual era la nueva contraseña, lo que no fue una preocupación por mucho tiempo, debido en que en solo unos segundos salió un chico de séptimo por el retrato, dejando el libre paso a Blaise.

En cuanto subió las escaleras, se encontró con un dilema al no saber cual debía ser la habitación que debería ocupar. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo observando si algunos de los cuartos tenían la puerta abierta, para poder dejar sus pertenecían. Y fue en su momento de distracción cuando sintió que un cuerpo lo embestía cayendo directamente al suelo.

-Idiota, no ves por donde caminas- escupió ácidamente Draco Malfoy.

Zabini estaba ya listo para devolver las amables palabras, cuando reconoció la cara del sujeto.

-Así que soy un idiota dragoncito- se burló mientras observaba como el rostro de su querido amigo cambiaba magistralmente.

Draco se levantó y posteriormente ofreció la mano a Blaise, quien todavía seguía sentado en el suelo alfombrado del pasillo. Este la aceptó y se la estrechó mientras con su otra mano daba pequeñas palmadas a la espalda de su amigo.

-Me alegro que estés acá-confesó Draco. Pocas palabras y suficientes fueron para Zabini.

-No te pongas cariñoso Draco- dijo Blaise deleitándose con el efecto de fastidio que tuvieron sus palabras en su amigo.

-Debemos ir al comedor- ordenó Draco, comenzando a caminar seguido por Zabini.

Cuando ingresó al salón no se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver como varias miradas se dirigían a ellos. El llegar tarde tampoco había ayudado para que su presencia pasara de advertida. Sin embargo, al igual que al moreno no le interesaba en lo absoluto lo que todos esos hipócritas pudieran pensar sobre ellos.

Acompañados de su arrogancia ambos se sentaron en la mesa de los Slytherins, donde pudieron notar la ausencia de varios alumnos de séptimo, los que posiblemente se habían convertido en mortífagos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las cuatro mesas largas ocupadas por los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban repletas.  
Unos metros más lejos se encontraba la mesa de los profesores, donde una mujer de cabello castaño y canoso y sostenido por un rodete observaba el gran comedor con una sonrisa que podría sostener felicidad y melancolía.

"Si tan solo estuvieras aquí Dumbledore", deseó para si misma.

Sus cavilaciones fueron detenidas por el ingreso de dos alumnos pocos deseados en aquel lugar. Observó como gran parte del alumnado miraba atentamente al par, algunos con notable odio, y en otros ojos se podría decir que reflejaban miedo. El ambiente de un momento al otro se había convertido extraordinariamente tenso.

McGonagall sabía perfectamente que Draco Malfoy había participado del maligno plan de destruir a Dumbledore. Sin embargo, la razón por la que las puertas de Hogwarts aún se encontraran abiertas para él, era que Minerva quería darle una oportunidad para cambiar…

Sabía que Draco no tenía la culpa de que su padre haya elegido ese camino para él, cuando aún ni había dado sus primeros pasos.

Igualmente la nueva directoria no le dejaría todo servido en bandeja, él debería hacer mérito para ganarse el respecto de sus compañeros.

"Haber como te las ingenias Malfoy" pensó para sus adentros.

Fue entonces que por la puerta del comedor ingresó Hagrid seguido por varios alumnos formados en una gran fila.

Se ubicaron en el centro del comedor mientras la Directora los iba llamando por sus nombres, para que conocieran cual iba a ser la casa a la que iban a pertenercer…

-¿Qué pasa Hermi?- preguntó preocupado Harry durante la sesión del sombrero seleccionador al notar como su amiga no podía dejar de mirar a la mesa de profesores.

-Lo que pasa es que debe tener hambre, yo también quiero que comience el banquete- razonó Ron.

En otro momento posiblemente su hubiera reído ante el comentario de su amigo. Sin embargo, en este momento sentía como la curiosidad se apoderaba de ella.

-No, no es eso- respondió finalmente la chica- ¿se dieron cuenta que hay una silla de más en la mesa de los profesores?

-¿Y eso qué?- cuestionó Ron sin pensarlo un instante.

Harry y Hermione voltearon los ojos ante la interrogativa de su amigo.

-Deben ser los nuevos profesores reemplazantes, piensa que alguien debe reemplazar a Mc Gonagall y a Snape- relacionó enseguida Harry.

-Posiblemente- aceptó Hermione, aún no muy convencida por las palabras de su amigo.

La voz de la profesora Mc Gonagall dándoles la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y a los de siempre, sacaron de sus deducciones a sus tres amigos, más que nada a Ron, que el que la directora terminara de dar la bienvenida significaba que la comida aparecería mágicamente en su plato.

Luego del banquete Hermione se levantó del asiento, este año sería la prefecta de su casa lo que la enorgullecía enormemente.  
Juntó a todos los alumnos de primer año de Gryffindor y los guió hasta su sala común, debido a que ellos todavía no habían podido dejar sus pertenencias, las cuales habían quedado en la sala principal.

Caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo que comunicaba los cuartos y decidió que como su primer día de prefecta sería bueno controlar rápidamente que todo estuviera en orden.

Los largos pasillos de Hogwarts se encontraban desiertos, estaban iluminados por tan solo las antorchas. Mientras caminaba observó los diferentes cuadros en los que cuyos personajes se encontraban durmiendo.

Sin prestar atención al camino se chocó con una figura alta y con los ojos aún cerrados pidió perdón al sujeto que se encontraba frente a él.

-La próxima vez fíjate bien sangre sucia- ordenó Malfoy.

La boca de Hermione se convirtió en una línea recta y sin intención de entablar una discusión solo soltó de su boca un "Está bien irónico".

"Maldito Malfoy" pensó para sus adentros y pensar que tuve compasión hoy en la cena.

_**Flashback**__Hermione observaba como su enemigo por seis años seguidos ingresaba por la puerta con su siempre aire obstinado y petulante.__**Fin Flashback**_

-¿Qué hace ese maldito hurón acá?- estalló Harry acompañado por el gesto de rabia de Ron.

-No sé, no creo que esté mal que le den una segunda oportunidad-opinó, aunque al ver el rostro de sus amigos de desaprobación hubiera preferido no hacerlo- igualmente va a estar vigilado por los profesores- intentó agregar para el agrado de sus amigos.

Ambos asentaron con sus cabezas, aunque aún sintiéndose disgustados por la presencia de Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Esa vieja me quiere fastidiar, sabe muy bien que no me caracterizo por un amor incondicional a los niños" pensó para si mismo cuando volvía de realizar su trabajo de prefecto.

Decidió dar un paseo por el colegio, ya que en los últimos días había sido víctima de un insoportable insomnio y tal vez así despejaría su mente.

Entonces divisó a lo lejos, en la oscuridad, como la prefecta de Gryffindor caminaba distraída observando esos inservibles cuadros.

"¿Qué tendrían de fascinante?" cuestionó para sus adentros.

Fue en ese momento que pasó por su cabeza la idea de fastidiar por tan solo unos segundos a la ratita de biblioteca. Simulando no haberla visto chocó contra ella, decidido a maldecirla.

-Perdón- dijo Hermione.

-La próxima vez fíjate bien sangre sucia- ordenó Malfoy, con su aire autoritario.

Sin embargo ella no se inmutó y siguió su camino como si las palabras de Draco fueran insignificantes.

Esa noche Draco sintió un gusto amargo en la boca, sin saber cual era su verdadera razón. No pudo saber con exactitud si se debía a que nunca había llegado la gran discusión diaria que esperaba con Granger, o a un sentimiento raro al llamarla Sangre Sucia… Acaso era ¿Culpa?

* * *

**_Por fin he publicado el cuarto capítulo, debo decir que no tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo, ya que resulta bastante aburrido el mismo. Pero una de las razones por las que quise terminarlo fue porque desde el próximo capítulo comienza lo emocionante de esta historia y tengo una gran impaciencia por escribir el sexto capítulo donde nuestros personajes principales deberan realizar una actividad que cambiaran sus propios pensamientos sobre el otro._**

Como verán Hermione tiene un gran duda , la cual desaparecerá en el quinto capítulo.

Saludos y éxitos a todos :),

Agradezco enormemente a todas las personas que se molesten en leer esta humilde historia que recien esta creando sus bases.


End file.
